


A Really Awesome Date

by eviscerates



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Apparently I can only write fluff or happy things. I'll write something angsty one day. Maybe, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluffy happy stuff, Good!Karma Delsin, M/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviscerates/pseuds/eviscerates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delsin wants to fly his boyfriend up the Space Needle (and they say romance is dead). Eugene is heavily unsure about how that would turn out. Set post-game with their relationship implied to have begun during the events of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> While playing I:SS my friend gave me a prompt that was "Delsin and Eugene climbing the Space Needle" and it turned into this. Whoops.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so mistakes are on me.
> 
> Our headcanon for Eugene is homoromantic asexual, which I might go into detail about in later fics. It's not mentioned much in this one, but just know asexuals can be in romantic relationships too (and yes, kisses can be purely romantic without leading into something else)!

"You want to do _what_?"

When Delsin had started banging on the hatch to Eugene's lair, Eugene wasn't expecting the other man to cancel their planned movie date and come up with a much crazier idea.

"I'll repeat myself, _what_?" Eugene asked incredulously, looking over the top of his glasses at Delsin, who was sitting on a table scattered with computer parts in the dimly-lit room. "And don't sit on that table. It's full of breakable stuff."

Delsin rolled his eyes but hopped off the table neatly, coming over to Eugene's computer chair to lean against the wall of monitors. "I want to climb the Space Needle."

Eugene stared. Delsin had just gotten him to start coming out of his lair to shop for groceries and go to the odd hole-in-the-wall comic and music stores Delsin always seemed to find - But climbing the Space Needle was something else entirely.

"Um... Delsin, haven't you already climbed the Space Needle? You sort of blew part of it up the first time. I don't know if they'd let you do that again, especially not in broad daylight." Eugene swivelled around in his chair, tossing his wireless mouse back and forth in his hands, glancing at the digital clock propped up on an old Pac Man machine. "Besides, the movie starts in like ten minutes."

Delsin sighed and approached Eugene's chair, pushing the hood off the blond's head and running a long-fingered hand through his hair. Eugene shivered, but batted Delsin's hand away. "That is so not going to work."

Delsin grinned, laughing as he shrugged, and Eugene tried not to be swayed by how cute he looked when he was happy. 

"Worth a try. And anyway, the first time I climbed it I was being shot full of holes by DUPs, and worrying about not dying. It'll be fun this time. We can do it at night, see the city..." Delsin's voice lowered in pitch, and he leaned forward, attempting what Eugene decided was supposed to be a seductive whisper. "It'll be so romantic." 

Eugene just looked at Delsin with an unimpressed expression before shaking his head, fighting back a smile. "No, Del. It'd be easy for you, you could just neon-run up the whole thing no big deal. I'd probably fall off and crack my head open."

Delsin frowned, making a noise similar to that of an angry baby gorilla. "I can fly you up there. It'll be easy, I've tried it before." He clasped his hands in front of him, and Eugene rolled his eyes again but not before snorting at the begging impression.

"You tried flying up the Space Needle?" He sat back further in his chair, getting comfortable. If Delsin was dead-set on this crazy idea, there was no way they were making the showing of the movie.

"No! I mean, flying while carrying someone else. As long as I make a few stops we should be able to make it to the top no problem." Delsin looked smug as he crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the floor as if he were just waiting for Eugene to give in - Which he probably was waiting for.

Eugene blinked, brows raising as he moved his head from where he'd propped it against his fist. "Wait, who would you even try that with?" He paused, suddenly looking dubious. "Did you plan this with Fetch?"

Delsin's smug look disappeared as he coughed into his hand, trying to look casual. He waved one hand, leg still moving; Always in motion, so kinetic and open in contrast to Eugene's subdued, internal energy.

"Maybe. She did force me to buy her like five CDs _and_ lunch _and_ swear up and down if I dropped her she got to kick me in the balls. And that was before I even lifted her a foot off the ground." Delsin's grin was back and he planted his hands on Eugene's thighs, making the other man jump and almost fall out of his chair. "And she said it was a good idea! That's two against one."

Eugene slowly put his hands on top of Delsin's, linking them together and glancing down at Delsin's thin brown fingers against his own, shorter, squared off ones. He looked up, eyes narrowed. "Fetch thought it would be a good idea to fly up the Space Needle?"

Delsin rolled his eyes, squeezing their interlocked hands. "Maybe not in so many words, but she does think you oughta get out of this hole every so often. And I wanted to take you on a really awesome date and you're ruining my plan and being the worst buzzkill in history."

That brought a small smile to Eugene's face, his cheeks turning faintly pink. Any sort of interpersonal relationship was new to him, especially his own with Delsin. Delsin was fantastic and understood all his hesitation, but that didn't mean Eugene didn't get a little thrill whenever Delsin said things like "date" or "boyfriend".

"What would we do when we got up there?" He was grasping at straws now, he knew Delsin was winning. He'd probably agree before the minute was up.

Delsin groaned and pulled Eugene's hands closer to bury his face against them, his voice muffled. "You have no imagination. What wouldn't we do up there? You can see everything. I thought we could listen to some of your weird music and just... Hang out." He looked up from Eugene's hands, his aquiline nose resting in the hollow between the smaller man's middle and index fingers. Eugene's heart skipped a beat.

"I can't believe you still call my music weird," He shook his head, curling his fingers tighter in Delsin's grip. "But fine. We can, um, fly up the Space Needle. As long as you promise not to drop me. Or make fun of my music anymore."

A grin lit up Delsin's face like neon. "Hell yeah, man. I swear it'll be great."

He jumped up, pulling the other man up with him. Eugene stumbled at the sudden change of height, but Delsin caught him around the waist and planted a kiss on his jaw. "I'd never drop you. I promise."

Eugene's heart did a jump-skip again as he wrapped his arms around Delsin's waist, burying his face in the crook of the other man's neck. For a moment the noise from the computer monitors and traffic overhead drowned out and it was just the two of them.

But, as usual, Delsin broke the silence. "So come on! I'll meet you outside in five minutes. You can't fly up the Needle in your boxers, no matter how cute they are. Are those microchips all over them?"

Eugene turned a brillant shade of scarlet and punched Delsin in the arm as the other man jogged towards the stairs, laughing and rubbing his arm. He sighed, moving to power off his monitors, while wondering how many other guys his age had boyfriends willing to fly them up the Space Needle. _Probably none_ , he thought. _I'm just lucky_. He had to fight to keep from grinning as he pulled on clean pants and shoes before running out to meet Delsin outside.


	2. A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a one-shot fic, but I felt like the "date" part of this deserved its own chapter.
> 
> (PS - the deadmau5 song they're listening to is HR 8938 Cephei)

It had taken them about fifteen minutes in all, but they really did fly up the Needle. Delsin used his video powers to glide them up with his wings; Pausing every so often to set him and Eugene down on a strut to recharge. Eugene had tried to climb on Delsin piggyback, but Delsin insisted on carrying him in his arms wedding-style, much to Eugene's embarassment.

"It's easier," was Delsin's reasoning behind it as they bounced over rooftops in the Seattle Center. Not the easiest way to travel, but Delsin knew Eugene hated anyone prying into his personal life and did his best to keep his boyfriend's identity secret. "Can't have anything messing up my hang time with the wings." He grinned then, pecking Eugene on his hoodie-covered head. "And maybe I just want to be close to you."

Eugene had sighed, but turned red. "You are the literal cheesiest, man. Do you get these lines from a book that you carry around 24/7?" He elbowed Delsin in the ribs and held his hand tighter.

Delsin just laughed. "So what if I do? Also, you're easier to haul around than Fetch. We need to do something about that, babe, you weigh like eighty pounds."

Butterflies tickled Eugene's stomach the way they always did when he was reminded that Delsin was _his_.

"Earth to Eugene. You okay? You don't have vertigo or anything, do you? If you fall off I could probably catch you, but let's not take that chance." Delsin's hand stroked the back of Eugene's head, his expression one of wide-eyed concern, but his mouth was smiling.

Eugene snapped back to the present, laughing as he shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Sorry. Were you saying something?"

He leaned into Delsin's hand, his cheek resting on the other man's shoulder as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Okay, good. You looked a little distant there. And nah, not really, just how this song doesn't suck. Not all your music is terrible." A mischievous grin lit Delsin's face as Eugene made a sound of protest, but the offending song played on from his iPod dock set up behind them.

"You promised not to make fun of my music anymore! Dick." Eugene sighed and pressed closer against Delsin, shivering.

Delsin shifted, peeling off his vest and white hoodie and draped them over Eugene, bundling him in the thick material. Eugene grinned and turned his face into Delsin's shoulder.

"Thanks."

Delsin kissed the top of Eugene's head as an answer, rubbing his hand over the smaller man's side to warm him up. "No problem. Too bad there's no smoke up here, though. I could warm you right up with that."

Eugene laughed and curled tighter in Delsin's hoodie, listening to the deadmau5 song behind them playing softly for a few minutes before he nudged Delsin with his head. "I know something that would warm me up."

His voice, he noted internally with pride, did not crack as it usually did when it came to thinking about him and Delsin doing anything more than cuddling. The surprised yet pleased expression on the other man's face gave him a feeling of satisfaction as he climbed into Delsin's lap and situated himself to be tucked against his boyfriend's chest. He reached one hand out of his hoodie-cocoon to pull Delsin's face closer to his and kiss him, a long and deep kiss that drowned out the sounds of traffic and sirens and night life down below. He let himself get lost in the kiss, and a warm, happy feeling spread through his stomach when he felt Delsin sigh against his lips. Delsin's arm went around his body to secure him against his chest as they kissed again, their contact ending when their mouths disconnected to take breaths.

Eugene pressed his face into Delsin's neck, his hand sliding into his hair under his beanie. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Eugene tilted his head up, his eyes fixed on Delsin's face. When everything was quiet, up so high, it seemed like there was only the two of them in all of Seattle. Delsin looked so calm at times like this, a small smile on his face as he looked out over the horizon of his city. His frantic energy seemed still for once, and Eugene felt almost lulled to sleep, unbothered by the past, by the way Delsin was rhythmically stroking his hair.

"Delsin?" His voice was quiet, as if he didn't want to break the spell that seemed to hold them impossibly high on the top of the Needle.

Delsin looked down, resting the bridge of his nose in Eugene's rumpled blond hair. "Yeah." He threaded his fingers through Eugene's hair, causing the other man to press closer against his chest, burrowing slightly against Delsin's worn flannel shirt.

"Thanks. For... All this. You know." He slid his hand from Delsin's hair, his arm looping around the other man's neck to keep him close. "For everything."

Eugene didn't just mean the Needle, or being with him, but everything he'd done. Freeing the city, helping all those Conduits, being patient with him and respecting his limits. Without Delsin he was pretty sure he'd still be holed up in his lair, trying to convince himself that the best course of action was as little action as possible and that he could get by without anyone. But when Delsin charged into his life and stirred everything up, he showed him that was no life at all. And Eugene would be forever grateful for that and whatever else followed.

Delsin broke Eugene's reverie with a grin, and Eugene felt his laugh from where he was pressed into his chest. "You don't have to thank me. I do what I do for you because I..." He trailed off, and Eugene blinked, then grinned, poking Delsin in the side.

"The famous Delsin Rowe, at a loss for words?" He ducked his head, trying to subdue a snort of laughter as Delsin tried to bite him on the nose.

"Shut up." Delsin shook his head, fingers slowly stroking through Eugene's hair, causing the other man to purr softly like a cat. "Wait, wait. I have a line for this." Eugene groaned, but Delsin kissed him quickly to quiet his protesting noises. "Because to me, you are perfect."

Eugene felt his insides do a flip-flop before he realized something and punched Delsin in the arm again. "Is that from a movie? It sounds like it's from a movie. So not fair. That was a terrible line." He knew next to nothing about pop culture from the time he'd been locked up inside Curdun Cay, and even less about movies that weren't cult classics - His drug of choice was gaming.

Delsin tried to look offended before grinning, sighing. "God, you are no fun. Maybe it was a terrible line, but this has been a pretty awesome date, right?"

Eugene looked out over the bright lights of Seattle, the snow-capped mountains rising up in the distance and fog rolling in from Puget Sound. From up on the Needle he could see the remains of the D.U.P headquarters rising up like something out of Lord of the Rings, a handful of former D.U.P helpline billboards with Delsin's signature tag. He thought he saw Fetch's neon trail somewhere around the Market District, and if he looked across the wrecked bridge he could see a faint cluster of blinking lights marking where he called home.

He relaxed in Delsin's arms and kept his eyes out over the water, moving one hand to link his fingers with Delsin's and squeeze, allowing himself to relax for what seemed like the first time in years. "Yeah. A really awesome date."


End file.
